Now it is! Fantasista Doll!
'|今よ！ファンタジスタドール！|Ima yo! Fantajisuta Dōru!}} is the opening theme of Fantasista Doll anime. This song sung by the main characters. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Totsuzen no deai ha, hajimari no aizu da ne Atarashī jibun, mitsuke rareru yo kitto Waraiai nakiai, toki ni ha kenka mo shite Sore demo yurushi aeru, tomodachi da mon Kujikesō ni naru toki mo aru, fuan de nere nai yoru mo Sonna toki, yasashiku, koe kakete, chikara wo kureru yo Ima yo, fantasista doll! (Hey! Hey!) Sakasete, kibō no hana wo, minna no egao mireru kara Sō yo, fantasista doll! (Hey! Hey!) Hitori ja dekinai koto mo Issho nara dekiru yo ne, yakusoku yo |-| Kanji= 突然の出会いは　はじまりの合図だね 新しい自分　見つけられるよきっと 笑い合い泣き合い　時には喧嘩もして それでも許し合える　トモダチだもん くじけそうになる時もある　不安で寝れない夜も そんな時　優しく　声かけて　力をくれるよ 今よ　ファンタジスタドール (Hey! Hey!) 咲かせて　希望の花を　みんなの笑顔見れるから そうよ　ファンタジスタドール (Hey! Hey!) 一人じゃできないことも いっしょならできるよね　約束よ |-| English= A sudden meeting is a signal of a beginning to surely find a new self We've laughed and cried together, there are also times we fight But we always forgive one each other since we're friends There's a time you'll be discouraged, and don't sleep in an anxiety night On those times, gently, cast your voice, and I'll grant you a power Now it is, Fantasista Dolls! Bloom the flower of hopes, since we can see everyone's smiles That's right, Fantasista Dolls! Even there are things you can't do alone if we're together, we can do it! I'll promise! Full ver. Rōmaji= Totsuzen no deai ha, hajimari no aizu da ne Atarashī jibun, mitsuke rareru yo kitto Waraiai nakiai, toki ni ha kenka mo shite Sore demo yurushi aeru, tomodachi da mon Kujikesō ni naru toki mo aru, fuan de nere nai yoru mo Sonna toki, yasashiku, koe kakete, chikara wo kureru yo Ima yo, fantasista doll! (Hey! Hey!) Sakasete, kibō no hana wo, minna no egao mireru kara Sō yo, fantasista doll! (Hey! Hey!) Hitori ja dekinai koto mo Issho nara dekiru yo ne, yakusoku yo Nayandari naitari, jibun rashiku ikiru no Muzukashī keredo, challenge shite mitai Machigai wo suru koto, osorete tara dame da ne Kidzuku koto ga taisetsu, daijōbu yo Akirame kakesō ni naru toki, soba de hagema shite kureru Hontō no yūjō wo, shitta toki, yūki ga deru no yo Ima yo, fantasista doll! (Hey! Hey!) Todokete, kibō no egao, sekaijū no tomodachi he to Sō yo, fantasista doll! (Hey! Hey!) Tsunagu yo, yume no mirai he, chikara awasete iku yo Ima yo, fantasista doll! (Hey! Hey!) Sakasete, kibō no hana wo, minna no egao mireru kara Sō yo, fantasista doll! (Hey! Hey!) Hitori ja dekinai koto mo Issho nara dekiru yo ne, yakusoku yo |-| Kanji= 突然の出会いは　はじまりの合図だね 新しい自分　見つけられるよきっと 笑い合い泣き合い　時には喧嘩もして それでも許し合える　トモダチだもん くじけそうになる時もある　不安で寝れない夜も そんな時　優しく　声かけて　力をくれるよ 今よ　ファンタジスタドール (Hey! Hey!) 咲かせて　希望の花を　みんなの笑顔見れるから そうよ　ファンタジスタドール (Hey! Hey!) 一人じゃできないことも いっしょならできるよね　約束よ 悩んだり泣いたり　自分らしく生きるの 難しいけれど　チャレンジしてみたい 間違いをすること　恐れてたらだめだね 気付くことが大切　大丈夫よ あきらめかけそうになる時　そばで励ましてくれる 本当の友情を　知った時　勇気がでるのよ 今よ　ファンタジスタ ドール (Hey! Hey!) 届けて　希望の笑顔　世界中の友達へと そうよ　ファンタジスタ ドール (Hey! Hey!) つなぐよ　夢の未来へ　力合わせていくよ 今よ　ファンタジスタ ドール (Hey! Hey!) 咲かせて　希望の花を　みんなの笑顔見れるから そうよ　ファンタジスタ ドール (Hey! Hey!) 一人じゃできないことも いっしょならできるよね　約束よ |-| English= A sudden meeting is a signal of a beginning to surely find a new self We've laughed and cried together, there are also times we fight But we always forgive one each other since we're friends There's a time you'll be discouraged, and don't sleep in an anxiety night On those times, gently, cast your voice, and I'll grant you a power Now it is, Fantasista Dolls! Bloom the flower of hopes, since we can see everyone's smiles That's right, Fantasista Dolls! Even there are things you can't do alone if we're together, we can do it! I'll promise! ... Gallery Fantasista Doll - OP_00.16.png Fantasista Doll - OP_00.23.png Fantasista Doll - OP_00.29.png Fantasista Doll - OP_00.41.png Fantasista Doll - OP_00.47.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.01.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.02.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.05.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.06.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.08.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.10.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.13.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.14.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.15.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.16.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.18.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.22.png Fantasista Doll - OP_01.30.png Videos Category:Anime Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:Media